Backstory (Clash of the Timelines)
7:23 pm. A farmer in India spots what appears to be a new star. Wondering what happened, he quickly turns back to his work. Above him, in the space between the Earth and the Moon, things are changing. The ISS has reported to the UN Headquarters that a wormhole has appeared over Earth, directly above the Magnetic North Pole. On the far side of that wormhole, two other worlds have detected it. These worlds are alternate Earths. One of them depicts a 2017 with an Axis victory in World War II, another, a modern-age 1400. They are worlds that have a different set of history from our beloved Planet Earth, in our beloved Universe. Three universes are now connected, and a Clash of the Timelines seems inevitable. Only time will tell the effects that this wormhole will take. The history of the other two timelines is down below. Timeline of the Axis Victory Adolf Hitler's top generals manage to convince Hitler to attack the Middle East instead of the Soviet Union, by emphasizing the numerous oilfields there. So on July 22, 1941, instead of ordering Operation Barbarossa and attacking the Soviet Union, Hitler orders Operation Desert Strike, and declares war on Turkey, Iran, and Saudi Arabia instead. The German ''blitzkrieg ''conquered the area very rapidly. 4 days after the declaration of war, Istanbul fell to the Germans. After just 5 weeks, Turkey was annexed into the German Reich as the Reichkomissariat Anatolien. The ''blitzkrieg ''continued, with French Syria and the British Levant conquered by late November 1941. The Pearl Harbor attack happened on December 7, 1941, as was in OTL. Germany then proceeded to declare war upon the United States. In Asia, Japan continued to steamroll over China. The Chinese were pushed into the interior of the Chinese heartland. Meanwhile, Singapore, Malaya, and Indonesia fell to Japanese forces in early 1942. On March 1942, Saudi Arabia fell to the Germans, and the Reichkommisariat Arabische was set up. A month later, Iran fell, and the Reichkommisariat Persien was set up. This brought the German Empire directly in contact with British India. Over there, as well as in North Africa and the British Isles, a stalemate was reached. Meanwhile, Japan had managed to take Chongqing, destroying the Republic of China completely. Meanwhile, the Philippines and much of the Pacific Islands were taken by the Japanese. Japanese forces landed on Australia and Hawaii, but they suffered a stalemate. On 2 December 1942, a major blow came towards the Axis. All of the Japanese troops in Australia had died. Also, a two-pronged invasion of the European mainland happened: A D-Day type invasion in Normandy, and an invasion of Southern Italy. By April 1943, the Axis had reached a stalemate. Even though the Japanese managed to take Hawaii, and the Germans able to occupy Baluchistan, the joint British-American-Canadian forces had occupied most of the northern coast of France, and most of Southern Italy and Southern Greece was under Allied jurisdiction. A peace deal was made, making the official Axis borders those that were now held by the Axis forces. Tibet was also extended as a buffer zone between Japan and British India, Hawaii became an independent nation to act as a buffer between Japan and the US. The Republic of Naples (Allied-occupied Italy) was also released as an independent nation. In 1945 and 1947 respectively, the United States and the German Reich announced the creation of nuclear weapons, those could destroy entire cities. Though at peace, the Allies and the Axis never really split. A "cold war" was fought between the United States and the German Reich. Many proxy wars ensued, some of the more famous being the Italian War, the War for Indochinese Independence, and the Arabian Insurgency. A space race between the US and the Reich also ensued, with Japan and the Soviet Union being later contenders (developing space flight in 1978 and 1983 respectively). Tensions continue to be high between the former Axis and the former Allies. Timeline of the Medieval Modern Age A Chinese physician living in 296 AD discovers gunpowder (the actual OTL gunpowder discovery was made around 850). This kickstarts a renaissance in Han China, and the use of gunpowder (and guns) spreads across Asia by the year 500. In 632, Muhammad used guns and bombs to attack other nations to expand the Caliphate. Those guns decimated the Byzantine Empire. However, Europe caught on with this new technology. By 750, Chinese explorers had discovered the west coast of the Americas, and started trading with the Native Americans. Gunpowder, guns, and explosives are regularly used by most of the known world by 850. The steam engine was discovered by an Indian inventor in 1028. However, the possibilities for a steam engine would not be realized until nearly a century later. By 1200, however, the knowledge of the steam engine had spread to the entire world, and new inventions, such as the train, electricity, the telephone, and the radio were being invented. By 1205, the world was at a technology level similar to the OTL early 20th century. The First Great War was sparked in 1207, when the Mongolian Khan, Genghis Khan, invaded the Song Dynasty China. During the First Great War, Genghis Khan's Mongol hordes, as well as their allies, steamrolled through Eurasia. Against all odds, they won the war, simply by attacking in winter during an age where no one in their right mind would fight in the cold months, and by firing snipers, machine guns, bombs, and chemical weapons while on warplanes. The Treaty of Beijing was signed in 1231, giving the Mongols Northern China, Central Asia, Persia, and southern Russia. In 1295, a coup happened in the rump state that was the remnant of the Song Dynasty China, and the Ming Dynasty was formed. The Ming Dynasty was a very nationalistic and coveted Chinese lands that were taken by the Mongols in the First Great War. The Ming, along with most of Europe and the Middle East, led a coalition against the Mongol Empire, sparking the Second Great War. Now adapted to Mongol battle styles, the sheer size of the Anti-Mongol Coalition was enough to destroy the Mongols. However, the Mongols refused to surrender. It took the Ottoman Empire using a new technology, the nuclear bomb, on the Mongol capital of Karakorum, to make the Mongols surrender. Northern China was annexed by the Ming Empire, while the remnants of the Mongol Empire were split into four separate states: the Mongol Khanate (around the Mongol steppe), the Kingdom of Altai (roughly corresponding to Central Asia), the Timurid Empire (Persia) and the Golden Horde (southern Russia), according to the peace treaty in 1347. Ever since the end of the Second Great War, there have been no wars, and a League of Nations have been established. Peace reigns supreme among most of Earths nations, and all nuclear weapons have been dismantled. The world is in a Global Golden Age as of 1400. Category:Clash of the Timelines (Map Game)